Life's a Bitch
by kieraa
Summary: Unfortunately, the 'Karma's a Bitch' series have been mysteriously deleted. This is a continue on from chapter 11 of Life's a Bitch. Sorry for any inconveniences! xxx


**So... I'm not sure what happened, but both 'Life's a Bitch' and 'Karma's a Bitch' were removed from Fanfiction. Perhaps of the name? I wouldn't have a clue. Sadly, I cannot retrieve them back and oh-so-smart me does not save her work. I will try to rewrite the series but I can't promise how soon they will be up. In the meantime... enjoy chapter 11 of Life's a Bitch. (Sorry to those new to this story! Don't bother trying to understand what's going on, apologies!) I'm soo sorry again :( You wouldn't believe how frustrated I have been!  
xxx -Kiera**

**Life's a Bitch**

**chapter eleven**

Sophie's mother gave him a sad look before closing the door on him, "Sorry Seth," She had whispered before escorting him out of room 312 ICU.

He stepped back, shock, mostly plastered on his face.

Did... did that just happen?

Did he just find Sophie finally? After all that looking? After all the effort and hardship and pain he went through...

She just screamed at him.

She huddled, as best as she could with her serious injuries and backed away as far as she could away from him- screaming bloody murder.

She looked terrified of him.

Absolutely soul-wrenching terrified.

His breathing became erratic as his heart rate increased dramatically. She was scared of him. Of her boyfriend. Of her best friend... of her imprint.

Of Him.

He couldn't get his mind around it. What happened to her? What had _they _done to her?

He sunk to the floor, the bright side is that she's somewhat safe in a hospital. No one could harm her here. Seth would patrol her door. She's safe. People are working on her. Treating her. Helping her feel painless. Hopefully they'll help her remember that her imprint is here and just wants to see her, talk to her, hug her and more. And maybe by the end of the night Seth would be allowed back in her room. Yeah... she's safe at least.

...Even if there are reporters everywhere. "Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but notice you just left Miss Walker's room. Would you mind telling me who bit her? And why the wound looks fatal? ...Sir?"

A sneak journalist has somehow gotten into the building with her hand held voice-recorder and shoved it into Seth's face. He refused to give her answers and simply ignored her.

Moments later, in the middle of the news broadcaster's mindless prattle and questioning Seth realised what she had just said.

"Wait what? A bite mark? Like... " He stumbled, "A bite mark?" His voice raised just a tad. A tad enough to make the reporter flinch.

"Well yes," She quickly flipped through a few pages of her notebook, reviewing her notes, "she indeed has deep teeth marks encrusted into her skin. It's enough to cause damage. It seemed to have released a venom of some sort that is..." She blinked at the abnormality of it, "spreading through her body like quickfire."

There goes all of his thoughts of Sophie's safety ...and Seth's mind.

* * *

"MOVE IT!" Paul screamed when pushing through news-crews. He muttered a few choice cuss words as he held onto his child tighter to his body whilst he shoved his way through the hospital doors. "Damn leeches."

"Language, Paul!" Rachel scolded, whacking his behind quickly as she chased after him, taking their child from the temperamental wolf.

"Sorry," He said though he didn't sound at all apologetic. "Argh! MOVE!" He shouted in the face of a buff, meaty camera guy. He didn't move, he only aimed the camera to Paul's face. Colourful language could be heard all through town -Rachel could only roll her eyes and block the ears of her child, used to his temper. The reporters backed off when a camera was smashed to the ground- courtesy of Paul, of course and only then could the small family of three get through the hospitals entrance.

"I swear to God if you weren't the father of my child... " Rachel warned under her breath as he tried to control his breathing. His fingers twitching- urging him to phase into his wolf form. He slowly unclenched his fist and counted to ten slowly in his head. His pulse rate decreased and his breathing became regular again- as regular as it could from someone who isn't completely human.

"Okay now... ?" Rachel asked impatiently, Neela wailing hysterically, reaching out her tiny hands in desperate need for her father.

"Yeah," Paul said confidently with his precious daughter in his arms, he slowly began to rock his body to keep Neela happy. Not long after, she was half asleep with a purple pacifier in her mouth.

"Okay, now we can go see your sister before you crack another hissy-"

"What the hell?" Paul interrupted as a vending machine, a little down the corridor skidded to a halt on the ground. The sound of the metal squealing against the lino made Paul cringe from his sensitive hearing. "Did someone throw _that_ down the hall?" He tilted his head, confused as a couple cans of soft drink rolled passed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Paul could hear Seth's somewhat confused and hurt voice, well, actually everyone in the whole damn town could hear.

"Seth Clearwater- you settle down this instant!" Sue's voice commanded.

"Make me!" Seth said with a childish manner. He stormed into the waiting room where many patients and visitors were kept before falling into one of the plastic chairs in the far corner.

"Seth, " Seth didn't answer to his mother's urgent cry.

Seth stubbornly turned his tear-streaked face away from view of his mother.

"Seth... please. Look at me when I'm talking to you, yes... that's it... come on- don't hide away from mumma," Sue cooed.

Paul resisted the urge to call him an obvious mumma's boy but felt the timing was wrong- especially since neither Clearwater had noticed him in the room. Though regarding Paul's size, it was a mystery.

"I know, how hard this is for you. But you need to give her space- we have no idea what she went through. I don't think either of us could imagine- but you _need _to trust me when I say this, everything _will _be okay-"_  
_

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" Seth roared, gaining even more unwanted attention from eaves-dropping others in the room. "SHE'S DYING, MUM! DYING!" He closed his eyes to keep the tremors in his body at bay. Paul's heart sank- he knew who Seth was talking about. It didn't take a genius to know he meant Sophie.

"Sophie... " Paul whimpered, Seth turned to his voice- realising that he had heard his little meltdown.

"She's dying... " Seth said, his voice breaking and his heart hurting. "And there's nothing we can do to change it."

Seth's voice was barely heard by the end of his sentence because he was choking up, tears shamelessly falling down his cheeks.

Sue could only put her hand to her mouth and suck in a breath whilst she watch her only son sink to the floor in heartbreaking sobs and Rachel crying, attempting to sooth Neela who had begun to whimper as her father swore loudly and began throwing things.

Sue hated that she had to admit she lied to her son- everything _won't _be okay.


End file.
